High schools can't be THIS Cliché
by BellalalaNyanx3
Summary: Originally a home-schooled young heiress to her clan, Hinata has been forced to attend a public school with her older cousin for the first time. She's quite the educated young lady but social groups have never been her preference. All is about to change


Alright so my first story from this account! Hopefully everyone understands now that I have moved from my old account and I am currently staying in this one. I do hope that everyone enjoys my stories and I will definitely finish all of these ones. I promise this because it was surprisingly a pain to deal with my other ones; that I was unable to finish due to some personal problems. Anyways, Allow me to introduce this new story, **Are High schools allowed to be THIS Cliché? **And let us continue onto any other information you'll need to survive my story!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, merely the plot of this selected story and that is all.

It should be placed in her point of view. If it changes for whatever reason then I'll be sure to mention the change and not just jump into and confuse you all. Another thing is that if anyone has any questions dealing with the story that they are confused about then please just write it in your review and I'll be sure to answer it in the next Chapter in the beginning or end. Whatever I see fit, I suppose. Now that information has been stated, let us start with my story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: My new beginning.<p>

An ear bleeding screech erupted from my alarm clock to wake me for the coming morning since it was still a little too early to be officially called morning. My hand slammed down on the desk that sat by my bed but my palm came in contact with the surface of the dresser rather than the button that would silence the irritating thing. I could only slam my hand on the dresser a few more times before I was finally able to click the OFF button and turn it off for that morning. I laid there for a few moments, counting each second that passed by but before I could pass out I slowly arose from my pile of blankets and tossed pillows, sitting up and rubbing my eyes with a tired fashion. I could feel the tangles in my hair and completely detested the feeling, turning my sight over to the little nightlight that sat beside my bed. It was a mushroom that was colored orange and slight specks of yellow on the very top to resemble something that most people just didn't care about. It wasn't too bright; being at the right shade of lighting for the room and was able to get me to sleep at night so I honestly didn't mind.

My legs easily swung to the side of my bed and I stood up on wiggly legs that were close to not being able to support my body. As I slowly gained conscious and left my half-asleep form, I walked passed my mushroom, pressing down the top portion and releasing it with a click that turned it off. Knowing my room, I easily opened the door that I would've crashed into and flicked the lights on only to see my tired form in the mirror. Today was my official day of transitioning from a home-schooled weirdo to a normal public school teenager. It didn't exactly feel any different to be honest but my father said it'd be best so who am I to argue?

I began the day with a relaxing hot-watered shower, easily taking my clothes off from the night before and slipping under the shots of water that only burned my skin momentarily. By the time I slid out, about fifteen minutes had passed and I was already hearing one of my usual maids knocking on my door to awaken me. I wrapped my large towel around myself and stepped up to the door, allowing only a crack to open so I was able to tell the maid that I was well on my way to getting ready for school.

"Oh, Hinata-sama, I'm glad that you're already awake! I got worried that you'd be too used to waking up at your usual time rather than the school time… I do apologize for my interruption," Spoke the older maid with a quiet voice. She bowed slightly in respect but was stopped when I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't worry, Miriam. I'm happy that you did come. If I didn't listen to my alarm clock this morning than I'm happy that I would've had someone wake me up," I replied, smiling at her.

I was so formal to my maids that it was getting really annoying but I have to do what my father tells me; At least most of the time. If I did absolutely everything that my father wanted from me then I'd be an exact copy of my little sister, Hanabi. Don't get me wrong, I love Hanabi but sometimes she's just too strict to be a fun-loving little sister. Miriam only accepted my words and left to go do some of her morning duties while I went back to getting ready. I let the towel drop and inspected my body in the full-body mirror that sat across the room from me. I placed my hands on my waist and turned all the way around while still watching myself. It appeared that I was losing weight which wasn't the worst thing since I was being told that I was gaining a bit weight from staying at home so often. That new job must being doing this to me. I shrugged my shoulders and began to pull on my uniform that was required at my new school.

The school colors were black and gold, which I thought was odd but I suppose it looked okay together. Because it was in the beginning of February when I was jumping into the school year, a jacket came along with the uniform but we still had to wear the damned skirts the were always used in high schools. I pulled on each piece that we had to wear and looked at myself in the mirror. The light white from the blouse underneath peaked out from the black jacket that hung from my shoulders with a yellow and black plaid skirt that stopped just below my thighs. Black thigh-high socks and some plain black shoes finished off the outfit or at least the main components. The Jacket had the schools emblem on the right breast pocket as well as on the white blouse but of course you were unable to see it. In all honesty, I thought the uniform was far from attractive, showing off all the curves that I tried so hard to hide. The skirts were far too short…

Deciding to just ignore my morals about this uniform, I rummaged through my bag to check for anything and everything; had to make sure that I wasn't missing anything. After I checked for everything, placing an extra pencil in my bag just in case, I stood in front of my mirror and studied myself. The uniform that showed each curve prominently still stayed on my body except for all of my obligations, my straight black hair… was straight and black, and I wore a gold necklace that laid easily on my breasts (Which were a bit too large in my opinion.). I looked alright for belonging to this well-known high school and I simply walked out of my room and down the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

My father sat in his usual chair; taking a sip of his straight black coffee that made me cringe each time he made me taste it. He lifted an eyebrow in my direction and looked me up and down in an act of observing me.

"Isn't that skirt a tad bit short, Hinata?"

"Don't blame me; blame the school you're sending me to."

He eyed me slightly in an act intimidate me but eventually gave up and went back to his newspaper, taking another long sip. Footsteps caused me to look back and I looked up only to my older cousin who stood about a foot or two taller than me. I was rather short compared to my other family members but I guessed that it came from my mother. I honestly thought that my cousin looked a lot more like my father than me but it wasn't surprising since my cousin was the son to my father's twin brother. My cousin was tall with the usual pale skin complexion that we all had. His long chocolate brown hair ended about below mid-back and his eyes were steely grey white which wasn't unusual among us Hyuuga's. We all had the same type of eyes only mine had a slight tint of lavender rather than being cold and grey like most of my family members. The lack of pigmentation of our eyes didn't disadvantage us one bit, though. Our white eyes gave us the ability to see things that most people are unable to see. When I say ability to see things, I don't mean ghosts and all that. I mean that Hyuuga's are able to see the little things that go unnoticed by people. It's an odd trait but I guess it comes in handy every once in a while.

"Isn't that skirt a little too short, Hinata?"

I looked back to father in an all-knowing way and nodded back to my cousin, passing by him and walking into the living rooms which lead to the door. I waited patiently as my cousin, Neji, walked into the living room with me and smiled.

"I think it's wonderful that you'll be going to my school, Hinata-sama."

"Yeah… Really wonderful," I murmured, following him to his car; a beautiful sleek mustang that sat in front of the Hyuuga Manor; just something to add onto the list of why my cousin Neji was envied by most of the boys at school.

I could tell that Neji didn't know what else to say by the body language he expressed as we walked toward his car. His eyes were kept down as he tried to find what words to say, us both getting into his car. As he started up the engine and drove off, I peered out the window and watched the many things that passed us by; my bag being beside my feet. My cousins' voice broke my train of thought and I looked back to him with a slightly bored look.

"Since you'll be going to my school… I would like for you to take note of some of the people to stay away from. Stay away from Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and the Akatsuki. The other people there should be… somewhat alright."

He acted as if I knew who he was talking about… And if I wasn't being forced to go to the high school in the first place then I wouldn't have to deal with anyone. I just nodded as I took in his words and continued to look outside until we reached the parking lot for the school. I swung the door open slowly, keeping in mind that the cars here were a bit crammed and I didn't want to hit the other car, and stepped out with my bag on my shoulder. I looked around for a few moments, obviously not knowing a soul that crossed over the campus except for Neji who walked with me towards the main office at the school. People watched and stared, every once in a while I was able to hear the words "white eyes" and I simply looked forward with an uninterested face.

We entered the office and as much as I didn't want him to, Neji left to do his own things. The ladies in the front seemed nice enough, speaking to me every once in a while, while my schedule was being printed out. Once my schedule was printed out, I hastily bid them all a farewell and stepped out of the office toward the hallways that had each class. I read my first period classroom number and looked back to the numbers on the doors, humming softly as I searched for my classroom. Once I was able to find it, I kept a mental note of its area and stepped inside, seeing that no one was there. It was a well-sized room, being able to fit about 28 to 30 students with a bookcase and a larger desk at the front for the teacher. It was odd for me to be early to class but since I was new and everything I figured why be stupid and look for my class when I'm limited on time?

_This school looks nice… I imagined schools to be terrible with bullies and stuff but this school doesn't seem as bad as T.V. shows make them out to be… Maybe my time here won't be as terrible as it seems._

I smiled happily and sat myself down in a random seat, waiting for the bell to signal all the students into their designated classes. I questioned myself if I was able to make new friends at all and soon the bell rung loudly over the large campus of GorundenKurou Kakko. My new high school as it seemed… I waited patiently and watched as students filled the classroom, each eyeing me with weird looks. I simply kept my lavender hued eyes on the desk in front of me until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I could only try to shrink further down into my seat. Before me was the most intimidating pair of onyx eyes I have ever seen. Now the owner of the eyes… His face was nice. If he smiled every once in a while then maybe he'd look more handsome. I guess this man was the local heartthrob because I was surely receiving a lot more glares than I had asked for. His eyebrows furrowed and only then could I tell me was getting irritated.

"—I said, this is my seat. Go get your own."

Realizing what he had just said, I stood up and frowned slightly; latching onto the strap of my book bag and pulling it away. I could only lower my eyes in uneasiness and apologize softly for my mistake, stepping away from the young man and sit in an empty seat beside him. He merely rolled his eyes and went on talking to the man next to him.

The man next to him looked a lot nicer; having bright sky blue eyes and lovely blonde spiked hairs. He was slightly tanned compared to the fellow I sat beside and he had odd tattooed scratches on both cheeks. He wore a slightly tight white shirt that showed the obvious muscles and left his black jacket slightly unbuttoned with the usual uniformed black pants everyone else had to wear. The man that had previously spoken to me had oddly dark blue hair that could easily be mistaken for black and of course those mysterious eyes that left me speechless. He for the same for his friend only his jacket was buttoned all the way made him look less muscular than his friend.

I could tell that the two were talking about me because the blue-eyed student would constantly look back at me and speak back with the man beside me. I looked to study the rest of the class but the large amount of glaring eyes caused me to look back to my desk and keep my eyes on it.

We all sat for a good half an hour before the door opened with the teacher passing through and honestly no one gave a care to where their teacher was… Maybe it was because it wasn't as unusual as it was for me. I studied my teacher and noticed that he was slightly odd as well, having silvery grey hair that was longer than normal and slightly spiked. Not to mention the mask that covered a good portion of his face but hey, I wasn't one to judge.

_Hopefully no one will think too much about my eyes… They may be used to it because of my Nii-san… He seems to be quite popular around here…_

I watched as my teacher blinked in my direction and then looked back to the rest of the class, slightly scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry you guys! This little girl lost her puppy and what man was I if I didn't help—"

"Stop screwing with us, Sensei! We know you were off reading your goddamn porn!" Yelled the blonde from before.

_P-Porn? My first period teacher was a hen-_

"Please don't make me look so bad in front of our new student. First impressions stand forever, remember."

I could only look up to the teacher then to the many students that began to watch me with their eyes. It was terrifying to be the center of attention… I could feel a lump grow in my throat from how uneasy I was feeling from all the attention. I tried to keep as calm as possible but I knew that there was probably a slight hue of embarrassment written across my cheeks…

"Alright so before we begin class, we are going to introduce ourselves first and then we'll have little Hyuuga-san introduce herself," spoke the teacher, smiling through his mask.

Student after student began to introduce themselves but the only names I could really catch were Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki happened to be the blonde that the young man beside me had spoken to earlier and it finally fell on him.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

_Wait, wait, wait. Wasn't he one of the people I had to stay away from?  
><em>I had to go back in my memory and remember the words that left Nejis mouth.

_Stay away from Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and the Akatsuki.  
><em>  
>My eyes widened and I stared down to my desk. I was sitting beside one of the people that Neji had told me not too… He couldn't be that bad, right? I hesitantly side-glanced over to him and for some odd reason he was doing the same. He noticed this and smirked at me, being able to see my timidness. I looked back to my desk and could only curse.<p>

_Never mind what I said…_

I hate this school.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Alright so chapter 1 for my newest story is up! Thanks c: And thank you to my fans who followed from my last account onto here. I really love you guys for your support c: Anyways, This is my chapter and I'll try my hardest to update as much as possible. Suggestions are listened too, Questions shall be answered, and Requests are wanted c: Anyways… See ya!

-BellalalaNyanx3


End file.
